narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Yamato
Jutsu What is this technique Yamato uses to appear out of seemingly no where in Shippuden Episode 34? JaZZBaND (talk) 14:45, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Looks like Mayfly 0_o, the instant appearing and vanishing is body flicker, tho traveling through floor really looks like Mayfly to me--Elveonora (talk) 17:06, March 24, 2013 (UTC) It seems a bit speculative to say Mayfly. So either we change the hiding rock technique debut date or we need to add like a generic anbu phasing technique.JaZZBaND (talk) 17:38, March 24, 2013 (UTC) There's no such thing as generic ANBU phasing technique tho, also "hide in rock" is non-canon name (anime only) thus it could even possibly be Mayfly all along. The last time I checked, that floor ain't made of earth or rocks--Elveonora (talk) 17:55, March 24, 2013 (UTC) What do we do then?JaZZBaND (talk) 21:17, March 24, 2013 (UTC) We wait for opinions of more people, tho some will call it "speculation" well, I dunno which is more speculative, listing him as a user of what appears to be the aforementioned technique, or rather one that's not even canon thus doesn't exist in Kishi's head. Yamato is the most successful clone of Hashirama. Zetsus are plant clones of that guy and naturally possess that ability, while Yamato's clones were noted to be able to merge and travel through wood I think. So unless that one in the office with Tsunade was a clone, you figure--Elveonora (talk) 22:40, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Whatever that technique is, it's anime-only, since in the chapter, Yamato is already standing in front of Tsunade when the panel shows him. I don't think he should be listed as a user of Mayfly. It would be least speculative to list him as an anime-only user of Attack Prevention Technique. Omnibender - Talk - 16:33, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I haven't bothered to check the chapter, didn't expect the anime to add such a thing, then yes, perhaps it's the attack prevention technique, but wouldn't that mean a deletion of this article?--Elveonora (talk) 18:03, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Deletion of what article? Omnibender - Talk - 18:25, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Hiding in rock, since that's not even canon and there appears to be no difference between that and this anime-only floor instance. It either stays hiding in rock or we change it to Attack Prevention Technique. If it weren't rock that time, I would even say that this is wood clone's power to merge with trees--Elveonora (talk) 18:52, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Nope, Hiding in Rock would not be deleted. That technique exists by itself in the anime, explicitly named, used by other anime-only characters, and the thing Yamato's wood clone came out of after planting trackers on Team Samui was a rock wall, not trees. At most, we'd stop listing Yamato as a Hiding in Rock user, and that would be changed to an anime only technique. Omnibender - Talk - 19:47, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Then yes, so I suggest we remove Yamato as a user and change the picture to an usage by those filler guys, while we add him to attack prevention or another similar canonical technique--Elveonora (talk) 19:57, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Probably, but not immediately. I still intend to watch that arc, or at least the episode the image in that jutsu's article comes from, just to make sure that there was no mention or indication of the technique when Yamato supposedly used it. Omnibender - Talk - 23:17, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Okay, thank you for your effort and cooperation and a response this late I guess, no idea what time is it in your place atm but in here it's late so good night to you ._.--Elveonora (talk) 23:27, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Ok, honestly, listening to everything, I believe that Attack Prevention Technique is the best thing to say. It's less speculative than mayfly, plus it's plausible. I mean, Orochimaru and Yamato have had similar training, plus the effects of both techniques are similar in the anime. So yeah, I vote for Att. Prev. Technique. It's our best bet at this point. Mind if I make the corrections?JaZZBaND (talk) 00:25, March 26, 2013 (UTC) First someone has to check the episode in case that Yamato's usage actually wasn't stated to be this technique, then changes can be made--Elveonora (talk) 14:46, March 26, 2013 (UTC) I don't think that Yamato used the mayfly technique I believe that it was the hiding in the rock technique --ROOT 根 (talk) 20:24, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Life and Stamina Yamato's DNA is completely identical to that of Hashirama's. He has his Wood Release, and etc. That is stuff we already know. But, is it safe to assume he has the stamina and life force that is also granted by Hashirama's DNA and cells? Personally, I would like to add it to his page, if you all don't have any problems with it. JaZZBaND (talk) 03:23, June 9, 2013 (UTC) :His DNA isn't identical to Hashirama's at all. Orochimaru simply rewrote a part of Yamato's sequence with that of Hash containing his unique traits and abilities. But the majority of genome is still Yamato's.--Elveonora (talk) 13:08, June 9, 2013 (UTC) I'm not entirely refreshed on it, but isn't it somewhere suggested or stated by Yamato, whether the manga or anime, that he doesn't actually have a lot of chakra/stamina? Hm, or now that I think about it, was just that in relation when compared to Naruto's?--Taynio (talk) 13:56, June 9, 2013 (UTC) :I remember him tiring out very quickly and even passing out. Just because he has Hashirama's Mokuton genes doesn't mean he got also his energy genes lol--Elveonora (talk) 14:47, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Well, I understood your point guys. I just thought we could come to agree that it wouldn't necessarily be a plot hole, but an eyebrow-raiser. Only b/c I specifically remember the Third said that Orochimaru captured 60 infant test subjects and injected them with Hashirama's cells. Only one survived - Yamato. Its just odd that the closest thing to Hashirama in the series, does not have the same stamina and life force that everyone else gets from just injecting a very little portion into themselves. All in all, I thought we could mention it somewhere. JaZZBaND (talk) 15:43, June 9, 2013 (UTC) :They inject themselves with Hashirama's cells, Yamato's DNA got altered with Hash's Mokuton genes, that's a difference. Also databooks lists him as having 3.5 stamina, that's about average--Elveonora (talk) 15:56, June 9, 2013 (UTC) :: Oh ok I get it. So they inject themselves with a part of him, and Yamato's actual dna was recoded to mimic Hashirama's abilities ( Wood and TB Suppression )? JaZZBaND (talk) 16:08, June 9, 2013 (UTC) :::Yes.--Elveonora (talk) 16:10, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Yamato's Current Status This was just brought to my attention. He was partially absorbed into the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path... which was transformed into the Ten-Tails (and now sealed inside Obito). All, I'm saying is, Yamato's a bit more than "incapacitated" at this point, isn't he? Or is he in the same state as the Tailed Beasts? I suppose we can't draw any conclusions, can we?--ScruffyC – Ash "Scruffy" Chancellor, the man who will become the world's greatest video game designer and change the world y'know! (talk) 01:52, July 23, 2013 (UTC) :I think he was placed in the flower the statue was sitting on, not the actual statue. Jacce | Talk | 04:54, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, he's still in the flower. He wasn't in the statue. Statue has only been sitting on the living clone tree.--Cerez365™ (talk) 06:40, July 23, 2013 (UTC) :::I find it amusing how many people confuse the statue with the lotus flower that supported it. Hardly the first time I see this question being made. Omnibender - Talk - 20:59, July 23, 2013 (UTC) So, apparently people are saying that Kishimoto confirmed that Yamato was dead. Does anyone have an actual source to this? User talk:GohanRULEZSting! TenRyuoh! 22:29, March 6, 2014 (UTC) :Like Kishimoto ever says something that specific and relevant in an interview before he does so in the actual manga. Omnibender - Talk - 23:11, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Age. He is 10 years older than Naruto... Naruto was 15 when Shippuden started... that means his age should say 25-27 not 26-27. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 07:44, September 10, 2013 (UTC) :Discuss first, edit later. Source to back up his age?--Elveonora (talk) 12:58, September 10, 2013 (UTC) ::We don't use the mini databook for age estimations, afaIk. Seelentau 愛議 13:04, September 10, 2013 (UTC) New pic? Recently uploaded a new pic of him, I find it better than the current one, what you say? http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/File:Yamato_-_222.png--Kasan94 (talk) 17:04, October 1, 2013 (UTC) :: Agreed. KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 17:51, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Affinity It states that Yamato had his DNA overridden with the Firsts DNA and Yamato gained Wood Release with this. Would that make Earth and Water is Chakra Affinity sense his DNA was overridden? Madara and Danzo only applied the DNA to their current, but Yamato had his completely overridden. Just a question, if I'm way off just flat out tell me. :S Zelwolf (talk) 00:53, November 4, 2013 (UTC)Zelwolf :Kekkei genkai users having multiple affinities was only ever stated in a filler anime scene. The only manga-canon affinities known are Naruto, Kakashi, and the Uchiha clan as a whole. That said, was it ever specifically stated that Yamato's DNA was "overwritten" by Hashirama's, or was that just used to differentiate him from Danzo and Madara's DNA implantation method?--BeyondRed (talk) 01:23, November 4, 2013 (UTC) "With his own DNA overridden, Yamato gained the ability to use Wood Release." -A direct quote from the Wood Release page on the Naruto Wiki. Zelwolf (talk) 01:53, November 4, 2013 (UTC)Zelwolf The anime said something along the lines: "people born with two chakra affinities, that is a kekkei genkai (advanced nature related)" and born with 3 affinities = kekkei tota... according to this logic, Mei has 4 affinities, so it doesn't make much sense, I say it's something the anime made up rather than true canon. For the DNA, yes, Yamato's was overridden with Hashirama's. In cases of Danzo, Madara and Obito, they just had Hash cells applied onto their flesh, that's all. All in all, we don't know what's Yamato's affinity. On an unrelated note, what the hell is with his infobox picture, it's creepy--Elveonora (talk) 13:10, November 4, 2013 (UTC) :I agree I'd like his previous picture to be used --Root根 15:30, November 4, 2013 (UTC) I don't like the picture either, it's creepy as hell xD Zelwolf (talk) 15:49, November 4, 2013 (UTC)Zelwolf DB4 made Him going into root and being given the name Kinoe canon. Him being taken by the third is canon too. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 12:59, February 25, 2015 (UTC) :We know. All the character specific fillers a while back are canon.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 17:40, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Kinoe I thought that's his actual name not just another nickname?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 19:08, April 22, 2016 (UTC) :Don't know about the anime, but databook says code name. Organic Dinosaur's translation: "With “Kinoe” as a code-name, he engaged in missions."--BeyondRed (talk) 01:00, April 23, 2016 (UTC)